Tous les jours
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: UA - En allant apporter des chocolats à Francis, le petit ami de son cousin, à l'hôpital, Christian se trompe de chambre et découvre un ange. Un petit ange aux doux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux mauves. Un adorable petit ange qui deviendra bien vite son petit ange à lui.


Titre : Tous les jours

Rating : T

Personnages : Christian et Quentin

Résumé : UA - En allant apporter des chocolats à Francis, le petit ami de son cousin, à l'hôpital, Christian se trompe de chambre et découvre un ange. Un petit ange aux doux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux mauves. Un adorable petit ange qui deviendra bien vite son petit ange à lui.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée d'avoir écris ça pour Noël ! Bonne lecture et...Joyeux Noël !

* * *

- Eh ! Vous là…

- Non, laissez-le !

Le policier se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde à forte poitrine.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est un ami…Laissez-le dormir ici s'il vous plaît…Je vais vous raconter une histoire…

* * *

_Septembre_

Christian soupira en arrivant devant l'hôpital, une boîte de chocolats à la main. Son cher cousin Antonio (à peu près le seul de ses cousins qu'il pouvait supporter plus de sept minutes et douze secondes) lui avait demandé d'apporter ladite boîte à Francis, son petit ami en convalescence pour fracture de la jambe. Son travail ne lui permettant pas d'y aller lui-même, la tâche était retombée sur la tête du pauvre corse. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Ces endroits blancs où on séquestrait les gens…Il n'y avait été qu'une fois pour une histoire d'appendicite et, alors qu'il se sentait très bien, on ne l'avait plus laissé sortir ! Enfin, il devait bien ça à Antonio qui l'hébergeait chez lui…

Il entra et demanda la chambre de Francis Bonnefoy. 128b du service entorses et fractures…Il se mit à chercher, jurant contre la taille du bâtiment, jusqu'à enfin tomber sur la porte « 128b ». Il entra.

- Salut Francis, c'est Christian, je…

Il s'arrêta. Soit Francis avait pris quatre-vingt ans, soit il s'était trompé de chambre.

Il sortit, penchant pour l'option « trompé de chambre ». C'était sûrement la 128b d'un autre service…Bon, ben, c'était reparti pour l'exploration du labyrinthe.

Il trouva une autre porte au même numéro. Il adressa une rapide prière avant d'entrer doucement.

Ouais, ben il avait pas souvenir que Francis ait les cheveux blancs. A leur dernière rencontre, il était blond.

Mais avant qu'il puisse refermer la porte, la personne allongée dans le lit tourna la tête. Il eut un petit moment de blocage. Le visage pâle aux yeux mauves du jeune homme qui l'observait était si pur qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'avait jamais connu la puberté. Ses cheveux de neige ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette espèce de lumière qui émanait de lui et Christian se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en face d'un ange.

- Vous êtes perdu ? interrogea doucement l'ange.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, le corse hocha doucement la tête. Le jeune homme (il devait être plus jeune que lui, il lui donnait dix-huit ans à peine) se leva pour enfiler des pantoufles vertes, lui-même vêtu de vêtements blancs et verts aux couleurs de l'hôpital.

- Vous cherchez quelle chambre ?

- Euh…La…La 128b du service entorses et fractures.

L'albinos aux yeux violets acquiesça et lui prit la main pour le guider à travers l'hôpital.

- C'est un véritable labyrinthe, ici, normal que vous vous y perdiez. Je m'appelle Quentin Lefebvre, et vous ?

- Euh…Christian Luciani.

- Enchanté, Christian !

Christian balbutia un « enchanté aussi » à son tour et secoua la tête. Les yeux violets du petit ange tombèrent sur la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Tu vas voir ta petite amie ?

- Non, celle…Enfin, celui plutôt, d'un cousin qui ne peut pas se déplacer aujourd'hui.

- C'est gentil de ta part de le faire.

- Ben il m'héberge, il faut bien que je lui rende la pareille.

Quentin sourit et, soudain, l'entraîna dans un petit couloir et le plaqua contre lui, se cachant entre le mur et le corse. Christian se demanda ce qui se passait et retint à grand peine tout le scénario pas catholique se déroulant dans son cerveau avant de voir un infirmier visiblement fou de rage traverser le couloir principal.

- C'est l'infirmier qui m'a en charge, il veut pas que je me déplace…Il a dû voir que j'étais parti…Oh là là, ce que je vais me prendre comme gueulante, moi…

- Mais il fallait pas m'aider si ça allait t'apporter des ennuis !

- Pfff, des ennuis ? Je vois pas quels genres d'ennuis en plus il pourrait m'apporter, je vais mourir dans quelques mois. Et puis, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes avec quelqu'un.

Le corse l'observa quelques instants, presque choqué. Il comprenait à présent, pourquoi le petit albinos aux yeux mauves semblait si lumineux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un ange. C'était parce que les anges eux-mêmes l'entouraient déjà, préparaient déjà son voyage au Paradis. Ce garçon était un être pur car immunisé face à la cupidité et la peur de la mort. Un garçon qui avait tout pour plaire mais rien pour se plaire. Un garçon qui n'entourait pas sur le calendrier sa date d'anniversaire mais sa date de mort.

- Bon, je t'y emmène à cette chambre ?

Christian ne put qu'hocher la tête et le malade l'entraîna à nouveau dans les couloirs, veillant à ne pas croiser l'infirmier. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte « 128b » et lança un « terminus, tout le monde descend » enjoué. Après un dernier sourire, Quentin le quitta et il entra dans la chambre de Francis, encore troublé par sa rencontre.

- Salut Christian !

- Salut Francis…Antonio pouvait pas venir mais tenait à t'offrir ça pour ton rétablissement (il tendit la boîte de chocolats) j'ai été désigné livreur.

Le blond le remercia, sa jambe plâtrée suspendue au-dessus du matelas. Christian s'assit sur le second lit, vide, de la chambre et ils commencèrent à discuter. Francis sentait bien que le corse voulait lui parler de quelque chose mais hésitait. Il ne le poussa pas, attendant patiemment qu'il crache le morceau. Finalement, le brun se décida.

- Hm, Francis ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vois qui c'est, un certain Quentin Lefebvre, ici ?

- Un très mignon petit albinos aux yeux violets ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas nié qu'il était très mignon.

- Parce qu'il est très mignon. Bref. Tu sais des choses sur lui ?

Francis réfléchit quelques instants et se redressa comme il le pouvait sur ses coudes, râlant contre son plâtre qui le gênait.

- Les quelques fois où je l'ai vu, il ne souriait jamais. Il est toujours tout seul, enfin, avec son infirmier, parce que cette espèce de psycho-rigide pense que la présence d'autres personnes est nocive pour sa santé. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est son grand frère qui l'a choisi. D'ailleurs, tu le connais.

- Le grand frère ? C'est qui ?

- Abel, le hollandais.

- Celui qui a tabassé Antonio parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait couché avec Bella, sa petite sœur ?

- Celui-là même. Me semble-t-il qu'il fait de la prison à cause de cet incident, justement. Et Bella travaille beaucoup comme tu le sais. Il doit pas avoir beaucoup de visites, le pauvre Quentin. Et il est atteint d'une grave maladie du cœur, il mourra sûrement avant la fin de l'année. On est en…Septembre, me semble-t-il. C'est pas dit qu'il passe Noël.

- Oh….

Christian se mit à fixer pensivement la fenêtre. Il avait de la peine pour le petit albinos aux yeux mauves. Malade, condamné à mourir, une sœur qui travaille trop, un frère qui fait de la prison et un infirmier psycho-rigide. Ce ne devait pas être gai tous les jours pour lui. Francis avait dit qu'il ne souriait jamais, pourtant, avec lui Quentin avait souri…Peut-être que le malade n'avait besoin que d'un peu de compagnie et de liberté ? Oui, il comprenait parfaitement, lui-même serait incapable de vivre sans ses deux meilleurs amis, Elisabeth et Stefan, et son idiot de cousin, Antonio.

Une petite sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des visites, et Christian salua Francis avant de sortir, toujours pensif. Bah, pourquoi réfléchissait-il ? C'était tout vu.

* * *

- Salut !

- Tu t'es encore perdu ?

Christian fit un sourire radieux à l'albinos. Dès que le soleil s'était levé, il avait couru au supermarché acheter une autre boîte de chocolats et avait filé à l'hôpital. Il s'assit sur le second lit, aussi vide que celui de la chambre de Francis, et ouvrit la boîte en la proposant au petit albinos aux yeux mauves.

- Je suis exactement où j'avais envie d'être ! Tu aimes le chocolat ?

- Oui mais Abel pense que c'est pas bon pour mon cœur…

- Un type en prison pour avoir tabassé quelqu'un n'a pas à décider ce qui est bon ou non pour toi.

Quentin sembla surpris.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis le cousin du type qu'il a tabassé. Allez, mange !

Le malade sourit doucement et regarda les chocolats avant d'en prendre doucement un entre ses doigts et le porter entre ses lèvres. En cet instant, il était la chose la plus mignonne que Christian n'avait jamais vu. Le cœur du corse se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il s'attachait à un type voué à mourir…Ca finirait forcément mal et…

Quentin sourit et balaya toutes ses pensées.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! Surtout avec quelqu'un ! Mais si mon infirmier te surprend dans ma chambre, tu vas te faire engueuler…

- Bof, pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! Attends !

Il se leva et ferma la porte avant d'y mettre malicieusement le cale-porte.

- Comme ça, si on l'entend arriver, le temps qu'il arrive à ouvrir, je me cacherais !

- Parce que…Parce que tu comptes rester… ?

- Euh…Oui ? Ca te dérange ?

Le frêle petit malade cligna des yeux d'un air ébahi avant de faire un éclatant sourire.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien mon seigneur, répondit Christian en s'inclinant.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves rit et sortit ses jambes des couvertures pour se mettre en tailleur sur son lit.

- Ton cousin va bien ? Je veux dire après qu'Abel l'ait frappé…

- Oh, oui, le type qui fera perdre son sourire à Antonio n'est pas encore né !

- Tant mieux ! Tu vis avec tes parents ?

Christian ne s'étonnait qu'à peine de la curiosité de petit albinos aux yeux mauves. Il n'y avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre ni de journal posé sur la table de nuit. Visiblement, il n'avait aucun accès au monde extérieur. Il frissonna. Lui serait incapable de vivre ainsi. Il répondit donc à toutes les questions de Quentin, allant des plus générales au plus personnelles, agrémentant toujours ses réponses de mimiques et de blagues qui faisaient rire le malade. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas rapides dans le couloir.

- C'est mon infirmier, planque-toi !

Christian avisa un placard à couvertures et s'y engouffra, emportant la boîte de chocolats afin que l'autre ne la voie pas, entendant déjà l'infirmier essayer d'enfoncer la porte bloquée par le cale-porte. Recroquevillé dans l'étroit espace sombre, il observa la chambre et Quentin par l'interstice entre les deux portes. Le malade s'était vite remis sous ses couvertures et avait repris son habituel air impassible mais si angélique. Néanmoins, il préférait son sourire…

L'homme parvint à entrer en râlant et posa un plateau sur la table de nuit.

- Berk, c'est mon repas ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous.

- Ben je veux pas voir le pire…Encore de la soupe…Je pourrais pas avoir un waterzooï de poisson ? Ou une tarte de papin ? Ou des crêpes à la bière ? Sinon je vais mourir de non-diversité alimentaire…Je préfère encore mourir de maladie.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, c'est votre frère qui a donné ces instructions.

- Oui, ben on voit bien que c'est pas lui qui est malade…râla-t-il.

Le corse eut de la peine pour l'autre. Effectivement, enfermé, sans nouvelles de l'extérieur, sans visites, à manger de la soupe et surveillé par un type qui avait dû rater sa vocation de gardien de prison…Il avait envie de lui faire un gros câlin. Ben il attendrait que l'infirmier parte, hein.

- Il se soucie de votre santé au plus haut point et fait tout pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.

- Ca sert à quoi d'essayer désespérément de rallonger ma durée de vie de trois ou quatre jours ? Le résultat sera le même…

- Mais durant ces trois ou quatre jours on pourrait trouver un remède.

- Ben voyons…Et le père noël existe…

Quentin soupira et voulut prendre son bol de soupe mais l'infirmier l'arrêta pour lui donner la becquée. Après un nouveau soupir, il se laissa faire, ouvrant docilement la bouche. Il en avait marre. Il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Il ne pouvait rien manger qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait pas voir d'autres gens. Il ne pouvait pas…Vivre…

- Je vais changer vos draps.

Le malade et Christian pâlirent dans un bel ensemble. Comment ça changer les draps ?! Quentin tenta de dissuader son infirmier mais ne fut pas écouté, comme d'habitude. L'homme se leva et ouvrit le placard. Le corse fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- BOUH !

L'infirmier sursauta et s'effondra d'un coup, dans les vapes. Un long silence s'installa. Christian et Quentin échangèrent un regard ébahi.

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux nouveaux amis s'en tinrent les côtes tant ils riaient, l'action qui venait de se dérouler étant tellement absurde. Le genre de chose qui n'arrive que dans les dessins animés. Durant dix bonnes minutes, ils ne firent que rire, incapables de regarder l'infirmier évanoui ou de prononcer une seule parole.

- Oh la la, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ainsi ! gloussa Quentin en essuyant ses larmes.

- Moi non plus ! Oh mon dieu…

Il parvinrent à se calmer un peu et Christian remit les chocolats sur la table de nuit.

- Cache-les sous ton lit, il ne se doutera de rien.

- Tu t'en va ?

- Je vais bien devoir, mais t'en fais pas, je reviens demain !

- Il n'y a pas de visites le vendredi…

- Bon, ben après-demain alors. Tu as un portable ?

Quentin secoua la tête.

- Bon, tant pis. On se voit après-demain alors ! Euh…Tu vas faire quoi pour lui ?

Il désigna l'infirmier.

- Bof, je le baratinerais en disant qu'il s'est évanoui mystérieusement. A mon avis, il se souviendra pas de toi.

- J'espère…Allez, à la prochaine !

Christian se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour plaquer un baiser sur le front du malade pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Quentin l'observa partir, la bouche légèrement entrouvert et l'air ébahi. Il toucha machinalement son front et sourit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact humain…

* * *

Le corse claqua la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami avec un « salut ! » enjoué. Stefan se retourna, un plat dans ses mains gantées, et le salua.

- Tu arrives pile pour manger, je vais croire que tu le fais exprès !

- Tiens, c'est pas Léan qui cuisine pour une fois ?

- Eh oh ! Faut bien que j'affirme mon autorité dans cette maison ou la cuisine à la crème fraîche nous envahira !

Christian sourit et accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée. Son meilleur ami avait le même âge que lui, vingt-deux ans, et vivait avec son petit ami. Un grand blond aux yeux gris. Pendant plus de trois ans, alors qu'ils étaient encore au lycée, le corse avait supporté le petit roux râler contre Léan qu'il « détestait ». C'est tout naturellement qu'il les avait, un beau matin, surpris en train de coucher ensemble. Stefan, breton de son état, tentait tant bien que mal d'imposer sa culture face à celle de l'autre, normand, et faisait des études d'histoire tandis que le blond travaillait à la gendarmerie.

Ayant sûrement entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Léan sortit de la seule chambre de l'appartement. Plutôt petit, il se composait d'une kitchenette, une chambre, une petite salle de bain et d'un « salon » (en fait un micro-espace entre les autres pièces).

- Tiens, voilà le casse-pieds N°2.

- Salut Léan !

Stefan étant le casse-pieds N°1 et Elisabeth, leur meilleure amie et maman-poule qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises, était la casse-pieds N°3. Stefan l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec enthousiasme, avant de poser son plat devant eux.

- Ce midi, on mange Léan !

- Laisse-moi deviner…Tu as fait tes fameuses andouilles de Guéméné ?

Le breton acquiesça avec un grand sourire malicieux et le normand lui rendit son sourire.

- Premièrement, les andouilles de Vire sont bien meilleures, et deuxièmement, tu vas regretter tes paroles ce soir ~

- Woh, j'veux pas savoir moi ! Votre libido ne concerne que vous, votre lit, votre canapé et votre voiture !

- Et le plan de travail de la cui…

- Léan, la ferme !

Christian sourit. La pudeur de Stefan rentrait toujours en conflit avec le manque de tact de Léan. Son esprit dériva vers Quentin. Le pauvre devait être tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital à manger des chocolats. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait amené avec lui pour lui faire découvrir la chaleur d'un foyer…

- Dites, l'un de vous sait ce qu'est un waterloo…Non, waterzoo…Watrezoo…

- Waterzooï ?

- Oui, voilà, un watermachinchose, merci Léan !

- C'est un plat du Nord-Pas-de-Calais fait à base de poisson, de légumes et de crème. Tu veux te mettre à la cuisine étrangère ?

- Hm…

Stefan et Léan échangèrent un regard inquiet lorsque les yeux bleus du corse se perdirent dans le vide. Le petit roux posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua gentiment.

- Eh ? Ca va Christian ?

- Bof…J'ai rencontré un garçon, un peu plus jeune que nous et…

- Oulà, pas de conneries, Christian, tu fais rien avec quelqu'un de mineur, hein !

- Non, non ! J'ai rien fait, et je suis même pas sûr qu'il est mineur, je lui ai pas demandé son âge…

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas osé par peur d'avoir l'âge auquel il mourrait en réponse.

- Donc ?

- Ben, il est à l'hôpital et il a pas le droit de sortir, son infirmier est genre psycho-rigide qui le laisse manger que de la soupe. Alors je sais pas, je pensais essayer de lui apporter quelque chose qui lui plairait…

- J'en connais deux qui sortiront ensemble dès que l'un sortira de l'hôpital…marmonna Léan.

Le corse baissa la tête et la secoua doucement. Le normand se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une connerie, des fois. Stefan caressa les cheveux de son meilleur ami en lui demandant ce qui n'allait vraiment pas.

- …Il ne sortira jamais de l'hôpital…

Un silence gêné s'installa, les deux autres ayant parfaitement compris le sens de la phrase. Le petit roux observait Christian d'un air désolé. Il avait toujours été une personne qui s'attachait vite aux autres, du fait de sa gentillesse naturelle mais là, il aurait aimé qu'il s'abstienne. Ce n'était sûrement pas très sympa pour le malade mais il lui en voulait d'être apparu dans la vie de son meilleur ami qui allait sûrement en souffrir. Il n'aurait su dire si le brun était déjà épris d'amour pour l'autre mais il voyait bien qu'il en avait déjà fait une part de sa vie.

- J'ai envie de le rendre heureux pour les derniers mois de sa vie…

- Ecoutes, Christian, je…(il soupira. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayait de le raisonner) Je connais pas ce type. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour parvenir à ton objectif…Je suis là…

Et voilà quel abruti. Il venait de lui proposer son aider pour s'attacher encore plus à un type qui allait crever avant 2014 et qui allait sûrement le rendre malheureux. Mais il préférait l'aider et lui éviter des ennuis avec la justice ou la famille du malade plutôt que le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul.

- Merci, Stefan…Merci. Justement, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Toujours prêt à me laisser exploiter, voyons. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Hum, demain, tu pourras venir à l'hôpital avec moi, demander à voir l'infirmier de Quentin Lefebvre et t'arranger pour l'occuper ?

- Hum, d'accord. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, Christian.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas !

* * *

Quentin observait pensivement sa fenêtre, assis sur son lit. Dès que son infirmier sortait, il en profitait pour marcher un peu dans la chambre et s'asseoir. Il aurait fini atrophié depuis longtemps sinon. Son regard mauve était embrumé de ses pensées et ses rêves de liberté alors qu'il observait les arbres. Un jour, il avait lu un livre. « Le garçon en pyjama rayé », l'histoire d'un petit garçon juif qui était enfermé sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ressentait la même chose. Il était enfermé, il ne pouvait que regarder l'extérieur dans lequel il avait, un jour, vécu, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il allait mourir, c'était évident, écrit et prédit. Alors pourquoi faire ainsi en sorte que ses derniers jours soient mornes et monotones ? Son frère voulait-il à ce point qu'il parte sans rien avoir à raconter aux anges ? Que lorsqu'il se présenterait devant Saint-Nicolas, il ne puisse que répondre « Rien » lorsqu'on lui demandera ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie ? Non, il savait qu'Abel voulait juste son bien, le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour quelqu'un qui vit réellement, qui peut aller dehors, qui a des contacts, qui peut manger ce qu'il veut et surtout qui ne vit pas avec l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, vivre vieux était important. Mais pour lui ? Dans sa prison blanche, il n'avait qu'une envie : en finir au plus vite de cette langueur monocorde qu'était sa « vie ». Il y songeait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Mais hier…Hier quelque chose avait fait changer la donne, l'avait fait croire à…A peut-être l'espoir d'une vraie vie, ou du moins quelque chose s'y rapprochant. Mais il n'espérait pas trop de Christian. Il avait été hospitalisé à onze ans et n'était pas sorti depuis. Au début, ses amis du collège (il était en sixième) venaient souvent le voir, parler avec lui. Puis les visites s'étaient espacées de plus en plus. Les uns avaient une copine, d'autres un club ou une activité sportive. Moins de temps pour leur « ami ». Puis ça s'est transformé en excuses bidons, prononcées avec un sourire gêné, des « ma grand-mère déménage elle a besoin de moi » et autres. Il avait compris que ça devenait bizarre d'être ami avec celui qui ne vient jamais à l'école et reste enfermé dans son hôpital. Un de ses amis était resté, pourtant, et continuait toujours de venir le voir. Puis un jour, il lui avait tout lâché. Comme quoi c'était chiant de venir le voir à l'hôpital. Et que les autres se moquaient de lui parce qu'il était son ami. Qu'il était trop « étrange » et qu'il voulait être normal et traîner avec des gens normaux. Qu'il avait peur d'être contaminé par sa maladie.

Qu'il partait.

Il n'a plus jamais reçu de visites à part celles, occasionnelles, de son frère et sa sœur.

Il était sûr qu'avec Christian, ce serait pareil. Le corse était plus vieux que lui, il faisait sûrement des études ou alors il avait un travail. Des amis. Une petite amie peut-être même. Une famille qu'il pouvait voir tous les jours. Alors il viendrait de moins en moins souvent. Et il le laisserait tomber.

Mais en attendant, même si c'était idiot et désespéré, il voulait se raccrocher à cette présence. Et quand Christian aussi partirait, alors il en finirait. Il n'aurait plus rien à faire ici.

- Coucou !

Le pauvre malade sursauta violemment lorsqu'une tête brune apparut à sa fenêtre, son salut étant étouffé par la vitre les séparant. Le corse lui fit signe de lui ouvrir et il obéit, stupéfait.

- Mais…Je t'ai dit que le vendredi il…

- Moui, mais moi j'ai décrété que je voulais te voir le vendredi aussi.

Le brun lui posa une boîte tuperware-thermos dans les mains et passa sa jambe par la fenêtre. Le rebord étant un peu haut, il galéra deux minutes avant de s'étaler proprement sur le sol de la chambre d'hôpital, faisant rire Quentin. Il se redressa en souriant et s'épousseta.

- Mais si mon infirmier te surprend il…

- Il ne viendra pas. Je lui ai collé le type le plus chiant du monde –alias mon meilleur ami- aux basques. On a deux heures au moins devant nous. Et encore, je suis gentil.

- Ah bon ? (il observa la boîte avec curiosité) C'est quoi ?

- Du water…Watre…Watermachinchose-plat-du-nord-pas-de-calais, là.

- Du waterzooï ?! C'est vrai ?!

Christian acquiesça en souriant.

- Bon, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, j'ai bien essayé mais ça a pris une couleur bizarre. C'est Elisabeth, une amie, un vrai cordon bleu –surtout pour la choucroute. J'ai cru comprendre hier que tu en avais marre de la soupe…

- Oh, merci Christian ! Et tu diras merci à ton amie aussi !

- Mange tant que c'est chaud par contre, je sais pas si le thermos dure très longtemps là-dessus.

Le petit malade ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour ouvrir le tuperware. Christian s'assit à côté de lui en souriant et lui tendit une fourchette, ravi de le voir aussi heureux. Il eut vaguement une pensée compatissante pour l'infirmier qui devait être aux prises avec Stefan…Bah, il avait qu'à pas rendre malheureux SON albinos aux yeux mauves.

- En effet, ch'est un cordon bleu ta copfine !

Le corse éclata de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait Quentin. Il avait les joues gonflées de nourriture et s'en était mis partout autour de la bouche. Il prit un mouchoir et l'essuya doucement. Le malade termina son plat avec un soupir de bonheur et frotta son ventre.

- Un vrai repas, gaaaah…Un vrai repas de chez moi, où on sait si bien gaver les gens en une bouchée…

- Tu viens du Nord-Pas-de-Calais ?

- Oui ! Et vive la cuisine à la bière ! Même si ça fait…Euh…J'ai dix-huit ans…Moins onze…Ca fait sept ans que j'en ai pas mangé ! Tu viens de me faire renaître, Christian !

- Et ben s'il te faut seulement ça, je te ferais à manger tous les jours moi !

Le malade rit, le prenant sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il observa Christian avant de se lover dans ses bras, le surprenant.

- Euh… ? Quentin ?

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de contact…

- Ah, mais fallait le dire, je t'en aurais fait un, moi, de câlin !

Illustrant ses paroles, il entoura le corps frêle de Quentin de ses bras et le serra contre lui en souriant, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux blancs, s'attirant un « eh, c'est pas de la cocaïne mes cheveux, hein ! » amusé.

Ce manège dura longtemps. Christian ne plaisantait pas et apportait réellement déjeuner et dîner à Quentin qui le remerciait sans cesse de ses attentions. Tous les jours, il venait le voir, y compris les vendredis où il avait toujours un nouveau stratagème pour échapper à l'infirmier.

* * *

_Octobre_

Christian entra par la porte (on était jour de visite) avec un grand sourire idiot.

- Tu le supportais pas ton infirmier ?

- Euh…Moyen, oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai réussi à te le faire remplacer ! Pas viré, hein, je suis pas un salaud, mais il s'occupera de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu auras une très charmante jeune femme qui vient de passer son diplôme d'infirmière à la place, je te présente : Elisabeth !

Il s'écarta d'un geste théâtral en désignant une jeune femme blonde coiffée de deux longues tresses. Les boutons de sa veste d'infirmière gémissaient sous la pression de son immense poitrine et elle avait des yeux marron pétillants. Elle lui fit un gentil signe de la main en souriant.

- C'est accessoirement la cuisinière de génie qui nous fait à manger tous les jours ! Elle est vraiment gentille !

- Mais…Comment as-tu fais ? C'est Abel qui avait choisi mon infirmier et il est ma famille, c'est prioritaire sur les amis, non ?

- Moui mais j'ai un peu baratiné la chef de service, lui expliquant que le courant passait pas, tout ça, tout ça…Elle a eu pitié, mouhahahaha !

Elisabeth s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit de Quentin, l'observant gentiment alors qu'il essayait encore de digérer la nouvelle.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Quentin ?

- « Fameux » ?

- Disons qu'il est difficile d'orienter la conversation de Christian sur un autre sujet que toi, ces derniers temps.

- Oh.

Le petit malade s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et Christian tenta de noyer le poisson en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. La blonde sourit et se leva avec un « je vous laisse » malicieux. Le sourire du corse s'agrandit.

- Quentin, tu serais prêt à faire un truc complètement fou ?

- Bien sûr ! Euh…C'est quoi ?

- Il y a la fête foraine en ce moment, en ville, et c'est ouvert aussi la nuit. Si Elisabeth dit qu'elle veille sur toi, personne ne se rendra compte de rien !

Le petit malade mit quelques instants à comprendre. Christian lui proposait de…Sortir ? De retourner dehors ? Sans se soucier de rien ? Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de manière incontrôlable et le brun paniqua, ayant peur d'avoir dit une connerie. Mais Quentin se jeta à son cou avec un « Oui ! » étincelant de joie. Le corse sourit et le serra contre lui. Son albinos aux yeux mauves en pleurait de joie…Il était satisfait de lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire en sorte que la nuit soit inoubliable.

Il lui demanda de l'attendre quelques instants et retourna dans le hall de l'hôpital pour revenir avec un sac.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, on est en Octobre quand même !

« Octobre… » pensa le malade. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Christian était là tous les jours, fidèle au rendez-vous quoiqu'il arrive, toujours avec le même enthousiasme. Ca lui donnait envie de croire que le corse serait là jusqu'au dernier moment…

Le soir même, ils se glissèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre du malade. Quentin écarquilla les yeux en sentant à nouveau l'air froid de l'extérieur sur ses joues et Christian sourit en rajustant l'écharpe de l'albinos sur son nez. Il lui avait mis la totale : tee-shirt, sous-pull, pull, sweat, veste, gros manteau, gants, bonnet, écharpe et bottes fourrées de peur qu'il n'attrape froid. Il lui prit doucement sa main gantée dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'au parking, lui ouvrant cérémonieusement la portière de derrière. Le petit malade alla se mettre au fond.

- Salut, lança Léan, installé au volant.

Il le salua timidement et Christian vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est ton chauffeur… ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais il avait rien d'autre à faire ce soir vu que son petit ami a décidé de tenir compagnie à Elisabeth pour la nuit.

- Ouaip. Et j'ai installé un micro sur sa veste pour être sûr qu'il ne me trompe pas.

- Malade mental ! Installe pas de micros sur mon meilleur pote, cacarella, quoi !

Quentin pouffa.

- Cacarella ?

- Ben…Ca veut dire « merde » en corse, c'est plus joli, non ?

- C'est surtout ridicule ! répondirent le malade et le normand en même temps.

Christian leur tira la langue et le « chauffeur » démarra tranquillement. Quentin observait la fenêtre avec l'air d'un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons. Le corse le laissa faire en souriant. Les plus petites choses de la vie rendaient l'albinos aux yeux mauves plus heureux que tout. Il adorait ce côté pur qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué, cette lumière qui émanait de lui, même avec l'ombre de la mort au-dessus de sa tête.

Vers la fin du trajet, cependant, il lui banda doucement les yeux avec un air mystérieux. Le malade se laissa faire, curieux. Léan arrêta la voiture avec un « vous êtes arrivé à destination » en prenant une voix de GPS. Christian sortit, ouvrit la portière de son ami et lui prit doucement la main pour le faire sortir.

- Tu es prêt ? J'espère que tu es pas épileptique ! 3…2...1…On revient à 3…2…7…134…

- Christian ! s'impatienta le petit malade, lui tirant un rire.

- 0 !

Il défit le bandeau des yeux de son ami et sourit à son expression. Quentin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de lumières de toute sa vie ! Toute la foire était illuminée et un brouhaha joyeux régnait. Une chaude odeur de crêpes et de barbe à papa lui parvenait et il sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Christian essuya les petites perles brillantes qui menaçaient de couler et demanda d'une voix douce.

- Alors ?

- Christian, c'est…C'est fantastique c'est…C'est génial ! Tu es génial !

Le petit malade lui sauta au cou à nouveau et il le serra contre son cœur. Une fois remis (à peu près) de son émotion, Quentin se laissa entraîner, toujours aussi émerveillé qu'au début. Christian lui fit découvrir la texture étrange de la barbe à papa, mousse rose sucrée, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Mais c'est une vraie barbe ou… ?

- Mais non, c'est du sucre ! Regarde, ils sont en train d'en faire !

Christian désigna un homme à un stand qui refaisait de la barbe à papa. Quentin s'approcha et observa le processus avec curiosité, amusant le marchand.

- Quentin, as-tu le vertige ?

- Euh…Je ne sais pas…

- Ca te dirait de monter là-haut ?

Le corse désigna du doigt une immense grande roue et le malade le suivit du regard, la bouche entrouverte, avec un « waaah… » impressionné. Finalement, il acquiesça timidement et le brun l'entraîna dans une des cabines. L'immense machine s'ébranla et l'albinos aux yeux mauves se pencha, s'extasiant sur le paysage et les gens qui rétrécissaient de plus en plus.

- Christian, ils sont plus petits que des fourmis quand on les voit d'ici !

- Tu as vu ça ? C'est génial, non ?

- Oui, c'est génial !

Le brun sourit et prit la main de Quentin pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Le petit malade l'observa faire avec curiosité.

- Si j'osais, Quentin, je ferais un truc encore plus fou que t'emmener ici.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je peux ?

- Euh…

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ferme les yeux…

L'albinos aux doux yeux mauves ferma ses paupières sans hésiter. Christian s'approcha doucement de lui, serrant sa main contre son cœur. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres charnues sur celles, toutes douces, toutes fines, de Quentin. Voyant que l'autre ne résistait pas, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Un peu intimidée, le petit malade répondit timidement au baiser, pressant juste ses lèvres contre celles de son brun de plus belle. Ils se séparèrent doucement et sourirent dans un tendre ensemble.

- Décidément, j'adore quand tu fais des choses folles…

* * *

- Double six, je rejoue.

- C'est pas possible une chance pareille !

Stefan croisa les bras alors qu'Elisabeth riait doucement de la mauvaise foi de son amie. Pour occuper leur nuit –heureusement pour Léan- ils avaient sorti le monopoly. Soudain, elle se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

- J'entends des pas et des voix !

Ils rangèrent vite fait la mallette de jeu sous le lit innocupé de Quentin et Stefan se réfugia dans le placard alors que la jeune infirmière sortait pour voir de quoi il retournait. Un médecin priait un homme, un civil, de bien vouloir s'en aller car les visites étaient fermés la nuit.

- J'ai décidé que je viendrais voir si mon petit frère allait bien. (il s'arrêta à hauteur de la blonde qui pâlit) Quentin Lefebvre, c'est bien ici ?

- Euh…Non ici c'est…Ste…Stefan Le Calvez…Quentin a été transféré au service o…opératoire.

L'homme râla et tourna les talons pour aller chercher un plan de l'hôpital. Le médecin soupira et le laissa partir pour regarder Elisabeth.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Je l'ai envoyé à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, essayez de le faire sortir…C'est Abel, son grand frère, c'est ça ?

- A ce que j'ai compris…

Le médecin se lança à la poursuite de l'autre et la blonde sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Il fallait qu'elle appelle les deux autres pour qu'ils rappliquent immédiatement. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas le nouveau numéro de portable de Christian qui en avait changé récemment. Stefan sortit et elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Je vais appeler le crétin, il l'aura peut-être…

Il composa rapidement le numéro de son petit ami et fut presque patient alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

_« Allo ? »_

- Léan, est-ce que tu as le nouveau numéro de Christian ? C'est urgent !

_« Euh…Non… Mais demande à Antonio, il l'aura sûrement. »_

- OK, prépare-toi à appuyer sur le champignon, le grand frère de Quentin a rappliqué !

Il raccrocha rapidement pour appeler le cousin de son meilleur ami. Pas de réponse. Il retenta sa chance, des fois que l'imbécile heureux n'ait pas eu le temps d'atteindre son téléphone, et, le cœur battant, attendit. Une sonnerie. Des pas retentirent. Deux sonneries. Ils virent nettement Abel revenir, ayant compris qu'on s'était fichu de lui. Trois sonneries.

- Bouge ton putain de cul Antonio, merde…

Quatre sonneries. Antonio décrocha.

- Antonio, c'est quoi le nouveau numéro de Christ…

Soudain, le grand frère du malade lui prit son portable des mains, visiblement furieux.

- Antonio…C'est toi qui es encore derrière ça, hein ?! Tu as couché avec ma sœur et ensuite tu kidnappes mon petit frère ?! Cette fois, je vais pas te louper !

Le pauvre espagnol ne comprit rien que l'autre raccrocha et écrasa le portable de Stefan entre ses qui poussa un cri de protestation.

- Et vous…Vous l'y avez aidé, hein…

- Euh…Mais…

Le breton réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour raisonner cet homme. Il agissait à l'instinct. Il attrapa Elisabeth et coinça son bras sous sa gorge et lança un « un geste brusque et elle crève ! » agressif. Quitte à se prendre une raclée, autant le faire avec galanterie.

Le type fut plus rapide que lui et le chopa par les cheveux pour le claquer contre le mur du couloir. A moitié sonné, il fit signe à son amie de s'enfuir. N'ayant pas le choix, la blonde ne put qu'obéir et sortit aussi rapidement que possible de l'hôpital pour rappeler Antonio et lui expliquer la situation.

Elle vit Abel ressortir et pâlit en regardant ses mains qu'il essuyait l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Paniquée, elle retourna dans l'hôpital et se mit à la recherche de son ami.

- Stefan !

Elle le trouva semi-assis contre un mur, une immense trace de sang montrait qu'il avait glissé au sol. Il semblait assommé et son crâne était ouvert. Elle le fit transférer d'urgence à un service opératoire, prenant son pouls et constatant avec soulagement qu'il était en vie.

* * *

- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo !

Antonio tressaillit. Il venait à peine de raccrocher de son appel avec Christian (il s'était senti un peu coupable de le presser comme ça mais d'après Elisabeth, il y avait urgence) et voilà que l'autre débarquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon petit frère ?!

- Abel, calme-toi…commença la douce voix de Bella.

Le grand brun se retourna vers sa petite blonde de sœur. Ce type chérissait son petit frère et sa petite sœur plus que tout et quiconque leur faisait du mal se faisait tabasser. Il en avait fait l'expérience. Et encore, il n'avait même pas couché avec Bella, ça, c'était ce qu'Abel avait supposé.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Antonio le coupable…

- Ah ?

- Il a l'air de se lever à peine et Quentin n'a pas pu être enlevé depuis si longtemps…

- Déjà, Quentin n'a pas été enlevé, l'interrompit l'espagnol. Il prend seulement un peu de bon temps, chose qu'apparemment il n'a pas faite depuis plus de sept ans à cause d'une certaine personne qui l'étouffe !

- …Tu as de la chance Fernandez mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me recroiser.

* * *

- Oh putain, dans la catégorie mauvais timing on vient de battre un record, Quentin !

Le malade acquiesça vivement, torturant ses mains tant il s'inquiétait. Son grand frère était gentil mais violent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses cadets. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire en voyant qu'il avait disparu. Il s'inquiéta pour Elisabeth et Stefan, priant pour que les amis de Christian n'aient pas eu d'ennuis à cause de lui…

Léan se gara en catastrophe sur le parking, occupant deux places tellement il était de travers, et éjecta les deux plus petits, inquiet pour son roux. Christian prit la main de Quentin et l'entraîna jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'ils avaient laissé entrouvertes pour rentrer vite fait (au cas où). Mais il fut brutalement stoppé par une main sur son épaule. Il pâlit. Le normand était déjà rentré dans l'hôpital (il le comprenait, après tout, Stefan était son petit ami) mais là, il aurait bien aimé avoir le grand blond avec lui.

- Alors c'est toi…

- Euh…Bonjour ? tenta-t-il.

- Abel, calme-toi, Christian n'a rien fait de mal il…Bella, lâche-moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Quentin, je ne vais rien lui faire, juste avoir une discussion avec lui.

Christian avait la nette impression que c'était un gros mensonge, ça. Il observa du coin de l'œil la blonde emporter le malade qui se débattait en suppliant son aîné de ne pas faire de mal à son ami.

Bella soupira et ramena Quentin dans son lit, le bordant et le forçant à y rester.

- On s'est inquiété pour toi…Pourquoi tu es sorti ?

- Je suis désolé, je le referais plus mais je veux pas qu'Abel fasse du mal à Christian !

- Il a dit qu'il discuterait seulement…

Il se calma un peu.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Promis.

- …

Le petit malade posa sa tête sur son oreiller, inquiet. Et si Abel ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Il serait même capable de tuer Christian…Non ! Il voulut se lever d'un bond mais sa sœur le maintint contre le matelas en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qu'il n'entendait même pas. Il voulait s'en assurer. S'assurer que Christian allait bien. Abel n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! Il l'avait rendu tant heureux…Il était venu le voir tous les jours…Il l'avait emmené à l'extérieur…Il l'avait même…Embrassé…

* * *

Léan s'inquiéta de plus belle en ne trouvant pas Stefan devant la chambre de Quentin. Il aurait bien prié pour qu'il soit retourné à leur appartement mais avait vu la voiture d'Elisabeth sur le parking et le breton était venu avec la blonde. Il déambula un peu dans les couloirs, n'osant l'appeler pour ne pas faire de bruit, lorsqu'un médecin échevelé et l'air épuisé l'interpella.

- Encore un…Les visites sont interdites pendant la nuit…

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai perdu mon petit ami.

- Un grand brun ?

- Euh…Non…Un petit roux râleur et casse-pieds…

- Oh…

Son cœur se serra. « Oh… » ? Commença « Oh… » ?!

- Il a été frappé par le grand brun dont je vous parlais…

- Et il est où maintenant ?! Il est conscient ?!

- Pas vraiment, on l'a vite transféré à un service opératoire…Il a le crâne ouvert.

* * *

- Quentin ? Ca va ?

Abel rentra doucement dans la chambre de son frère cadet. Quentin jaillit des couvertures et l'attrapa par le devant de sa veste.

- Tu l'as pas frappé, hein ?! T'as pas frappé Christian ?!

- Non je l'ai pas frappé…Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, je dois te parler.

Inquiet du ton employé, l'albinos aux yeux mauves s'assit sur son lit. Sa sœur lui avait remis ses vêtements blancs et verts de l'hôpital qui sentaient mauvais. Son frère passa son bras autour de ses épaules d'un air compatissant.

- J'ai voulu parler avec ton « ami » mais il m'a dit « laisse tomber ». Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là et il a haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait ce soir donc il abandonnait. Et il est parti.

- Comment ça « pas eu ce qu'il voulait »… ?

- Comment t'expliquer…A votre âge, dix-huit ans pour toi et une vingtaine pour lui, il n'est pas rare de ressentir de l'attirance sexuelle. Et certaines personnes cherchent des gens mignons uniquement pour coucher avec eux en les embobinant de belles paroles.

- Et alors ? interrogea le malade, ne comprenant pas.

- Alors tu es quelqu'un de mignon, Quentin…Il t'a manipulé.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves observa son frère avant de froncer ses sourcils blancs. Comment osait-il essayer de lui raconter un bobard pareil ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Avoue plutôt que tu l'as frappé ! Tu l'as frappé, hein ?! C'est ça ?! Tu l'as tabassé comme Antonio ?! (des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) Tu l'as blessé gravement ?! MAIS POURQUOI ?! Il t'avait rien fait ! Tu n'es qu'une ENFLURE !

- Quentin, calme-toi !

- Non, je me calme pas ! Tu as frappé Christian, je te hais ! A cause de toi il ne viendra sûrement plus jamais ! A cause de toi….(il se mit à sangloter) Je te hais…Il venait tous les jours LUI ! Il a jamais frappé personne LUI ! Il n'était pas en prison LUI ! De quel droit tu te permets encore de juger de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ?!

- Du droit que je suis ton frère, Quentin ! Et tu ne verras plus jamais ce…Ce…Ce type ! Tu te rends compte du danger qu'il t'a fait encourir en te faisant sortir ?! Et si ton cœur avait eut un problème, hein ?! Tu y penses ?!

- Et bien je serais MORT ! Mort dans les bras de celui que j'aime ! Mort HEUREUX ! Pas mort dans ma chambre d'hôpital ! Mort en ayant vécu ! Et j'ai pas eu de problème, tout s'est bien passé, alors tu n'avais pas le droit de frapper Christian ! Je te hais !

Bella tenta de le bercer mais il se dégagea et se leva, les joues couvertes de larmes. Il serra les poings, son corps entier tremblait. Son frère sortait à peine de prison qu'il prenait encore le droit de décider ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui !

- Moi, je veux juste te permettre d'avoir une chance d'être soigné !

- Soigné ?! AH ! Tu me fais rire ! Je serais jamais soigné, je vais mourir et tu le sais ! Tu te raccroches juste au stupide espoir que quelques jours suffiraient à trouver un remède miracle à ma maladie !

- J'essaie de rallonger ta vie !

- Ma QUOI ?! J'ai pas de vie, Abel ! Tu appelles ça une VIE ?! Rester sans cesse allongé dans ce lit blanc à attendre qu'on m'apporte à manger de la soupe, à attendre qu'on me donne à manger, à attendre qu'on puisse m'accompagner pour que j'aille aux toilettes, à attendre qu'on m'apporte mes médicaments, à attendre qu'on vienne fermer mes volets, à…A…A attendre ma mort tout simplement ! C'est pas ça…Vivre…J'ai pas le droit de sortir…J'ai pas le droit de voir des gens…J'ai pas le droit de regarder la télé…J'ai pas le droit de bouger trop…J'ai pas le droit de manger ce que je veux…Pourquoi moi qui n'ai rien fait je dois « vivre » ainsi ?! Je suis condamné, Abel….(ses larmes redoublèrent) Je sais qu'à la fin de l'année, on célèbrera mon enterrement…Je sais qu'avant le premier janvier je serais dans ma tombe…Et moi…Mes derniers mois…Je voulais juste les passer avec quelqu'un…Tu n'étais pas là…Bella était pas là…J'ai jamais eu personne…Mais…Christian…Il est venu…Une fois…Par erreur…Et…Et ensuite il…Il est revenu encore…Tous les jours…Stefan m'a même dit qu'il avait quitté son travail pour pouvoir venir me voir tous les jours…Il m'a présenté des gens…Il m'a appris des choses…Il m'a même emmené dehors…(à bout de forces, il tomba assis sur l'autre lit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine) Avec…Avec lui j'ai…J'ai vécu…Je vivais…ET BEN TU M'AS TUE ! VOILA ! MAINTENANT VA-T-EN ! JE TE HAIS ! ET TOI AUSSI BELLA JE TE HAIS !

- Quentin…tenta la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur son lit, à sangloter. Abel s'approcha et tenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux blancs mais Quentin rejeta violemment sa main.

- ME TOUCHE PAS ! VA-T-EN !

Bella prit son frère aîné par la main et l'attira dehors en baissant la tête, laissant leur cadet sangloter.

Quentin n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Christian ne viendrait plus. Abel l'avait chassé. Il allait rester seul jusqu'à mourir. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire avec son…Son…Son petit ami, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils étaient petits amis, s'était écroulé à cause de son stupide frère. Idiot qui se pensait le mieux placé pour le faire vivre sa « vie ». Il le détestait. Il l'avait tué. Tué avant l'heure.

Il y avait un mois, il avait décrété que lorsqu'il perdrait Christian aussi, il en finirait.

Il se leva en tremblant et se mit à fouiller ses armoires en jurant lorsqu'il se prit un coin de porte dans le visage. Il savait qu'il y avait des somnifères quelque part par là…

- Quentin ! T'es pas en train de foutre ce que je pense que t'es en train de foutre ?

Il sursauta à la voix et se retourna. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes en voyant Christian passer par la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu lui sauter au cou mais hésitait. Le brun était peut-être là pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais…Plus jamais…

Mais le corse s'avança de lui-même vers lui et le prit contre lui. Il pleura longuement dans ses bras. Il restait avec lui. Il allait rester avec lui…Il ne partait pas…Il finit par se faufiler hors des bras de son brun adoré pour l'examiner et sa respiration se coupa.

- A…Abel t'a…

- Non, je me suis pris une poutre.

- Menteur !

- Pas du tout ! C'était une très grosse poutre. Très obstinée. Elle voulait pas que je passe. Alors plutôt que de continuer à lui rentrer dedans, je me suis dis que j'allais contourner le problème.

Christian lui fit un clin d'œil de son seul œil valide. Sur tout le côté droit de son visage trônait un immense hématome et son œil était clos sous la douleur. Son front saignait. Abel n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte…Rien que de penser à la douleur du corse, Quentin sentit les larmes menacer de déborder à nouveau.

- Non, non, ne pleures pas, je vais bien ! J'ai fais le mort et il m'a laissé tranquille ! Et toi ? Tu as quoi à la joue ?

- Je viens de me prendre un coin de porte…Je…Je cherchais des somnifères…Je…Je…Je croyais que tu viendrais plus jamais ! Je croyais que tu aurais peur de mon frère et je…Je voulais pas…Je…J'avais peur…Je veux plus vivre sans toi maintenant ! Tu…Tu es la seule chose qui…Que…Que j'aime encore…

- Chuuut…Calme-toi…Je suis là…Je ne pars pas…Ne m'enterres pas trop vite, quand même, je t'ai dit que je resterais jusqu'au bout…Alors je resterais jusqu'au bout…

Quentin se lova dans les bras du corse, enfouissant son visage trempé de larmes contre sa poitrine. Christian le serra contre lui et le berça doucement, se jurant qu'Abel n'avait pas intérêt à recroiser son chemin après avoir fait tant pleurer son petit albinos aux yeux mauves. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, le rassurant et le réconfortant, ne le lâchant pas de toute la nuit. Au bout d'une heure, un médecin entra pour vérifier si le malade allait bien. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de sortir avec un gentil sourire, ce dont les deux le remercièrent silencieusement.

* * *

_Novembre_

- Au fait Quentin, maintenant que Christian est sorti, j'avais une question.

Le petit malade observa Francis. Christian avait tenu à lui présenter « celui qui avait causé leur rencontre » et venait de partir aux toilettes. Il était donc seul avec le blond, un peu intimidé.

- Vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

- Hein ? Ah…Euh…

- Il n'a rien essayé ?

- Non…

- Il a sûrement peur de te brusquer, tu sais. Mais je pense que c'est une expérience que tu devrais vivre avec lui…

Il n'avait pas dit « avant de mourir » mais Quentin l'entendait. Il était habitué à ce que les gens prennent des pincettes pour lui parler, après tout…Il se mit à réfléchir. Coucher avec Christian ? Il n'était même pas sûr que le corse soit attiré par son corps frêle, maladif et pâle…

Le brun revint et Francis les laissa seuls .

- Hum ? Tu es tout rouge, Quentin. Francis a été correct avec toi j'espère !

- Oui, oui ! Hum…

- « Hum… » ?

- Hum…

- « Hum… » ?

- Hum…Dis…Tu voudrais…Enfin…Coucher avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que je voudrais ! Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu as dix-huit ans et moi vingt-deux, tu es sûrement vierge, on est ensemble que depuis deux mois alors…

Le petit albinos aux yeux mauves cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

- Tu veux dire que…Que mon corps t'attire ? Mais je suis petit, malingre, pâle, maladif et…

- Et terriblement mignon, Quentin. Moi, j'utiliserais d'autres adjectifs pour te décrire. Je dirais que tu es lumineux, adorable, que tu dégages un petit air de fragilité adorable mais une grande force de caractère dans ta petite tête, que j'adore tes yeux, que tes cheveux sentent bons, que tu es parfaitement proportionné et…

- C'est quoi « parfaitement proportionné » ?

- Euh…Je trouve que tu as de très jolies fesses, voilà.

Le petit malade s'empourpra et, d'une toute petite voix, déclara que si Christian le voulait bien, il aimerait bien coucher avec lui. Avec un doux sourire, le corse l'allongea sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait la nette impression qu'un certain français montait la garde…

Il fit durer le plus longtemps possibles les caresses et baisers, se faisant tendresse personnifiée pour son amant. Ce n'était pas pareil que lorsqu'il avait pu coucher avec Stefan au lycée ou avec ses petites et petits amis…Là, c'était Quentin, et comme pour chaque chose qu'il faisait avec lui, il voulait que le petit malade n'en retire qu'un magnifique souvenir qui lui fasse monter un sourire béat aux lèvres rien que d'y penser.

Oui, chaque souvenir qu'il donnerait à Quentin serait juste magnifique et inoubliable. Même lorsqu'ils se quitteront.

* * *

_Décembre_

Exceptionnellement, Abel avait toléré la présence d'autres personnes dans la chambre d'hôpital de son petit frère. Ses relations avec Christian s'étaient légèrement améliorées, après tout, ils avaient le même but, seulement pas la même méthode. Il était d'ailleurs forcé d'avouer que celle du corse semblait bien plus efficace pour rendre heureux leur petit malade. Alors plutôt que se faire la guerre, ils avaient préféré se serrer les coudes. Surtout qu'on était déjà en décembre. La fin de l'année approchait. Quentin toussait de plus en plus et subissait de fréquentes opérations. Il avait à présent une perfusion accrochée au bras. Mais personne n'en parlait, on essayait d'oublier. D'oublier que ce petit ange aux cheveux blancs allait les quitter bientôt.

En cette veille de Noël, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la petite chambre. Abel, Bella, Christian, Stefan, Léan, Elisabeth, Antonio, Francis et Quentin. Ils réveillonnaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré le petit espace et l'ombre de mort planant au plafond.

- Devinez ce que je mime !

Antonio agita son bras devant son nez, comme une immense trompe.

- Un éléphant, un éléphant ! calmèrent-ils.

- OK, vous m'avez eu. On va jouer au « j'ai jamais » ! Quelqu'un dit une phrase et ceux qui « n'ont jamais » lèvent la main ! Alors…J'ai jamais…Couché avec une femme !

- Menteuuur !

- Non, c'est vrai ! Alors, qui n'a jamais couché avec une femme ?

Quentin leva la main tout seul et Christian regarda Stefan.

- Steeef' ne mens pas je sais que tu n'a jamais couché avec une fille !

- Ben si, et je le fais encore !

Il désigna Léan qui protesta et ils se mirent à se disputer, faisant rire les autres.

- Bon, à toi Quentin !

- Hum…J'ai jamais…J'ai jamais…J'ai jamais mangé de plats bretons !

- Sacrilège !

Francis et Antonio levèrent la main en rigolant pour se moquer du petit breton de service. Abel fit de même.

- Vous avez déjà mangé un quatre-quarts ?!

- Ben…Oui…

- Alors baissez les mains, vous avez mangé breton !

- Et moi j'ai mangé un breton !

- TA GUEULE !

Tous éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. L'après-midi passa rapidement et, à minuit pile, après avoir promis au médecin de service de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

- …Elisabeth, je crois qu'on a eu un échange au niveau des étiquettes, commença Stefan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit pour moi.

Il ôta ce dont il parlait de la boîte. Un ensemble de lingerie rouge.

- Et puis le paquet ne ressemble pas aux autres ...Attends, y'a une carte. « Elisabeth, tu ne me vois pas, je suis cachée, mais j'espère que tu penseras à moi en portant ça »…Ouf, c'est vraiment pour toi, un instant j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague d'une _certaine personne._

- J'y ai pensé mais j'ai eu la décence de ne pas le faire ! se défendit le normand.

- En attendant, Eli' a une admiratrice secrète ! Surveille bien tes arrières !

- Et tes avants, ricana le breton.

La blonde rougit et rangea le tout sans commentaires. Ils continuèrent de plaisanter sur son admiratrice secrète. Quentin déballa ses propres cadeaux et sauta au coud e Christian.

- Un appareil photo ! Merci, Christian !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, tirant un sifflement aux autres. Abel sourit doucement. Indéniablement, ce brun avait rendu le sourire à son petit frère.

La nuit fila bien trop rapidement au goût de tout le monde et tous partirent discrètement par la fenêtre pour ne pas déranger les autres malades. Christian embrassa tendrement son petit malade et Stefan en profita pour prendre une photo d'eux avec l'appareil tout neuf de Quentin.

Les jours passèrent. L'albinos aux yeux mauves s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : prendre des photos compromettantes des autres malades pour les montrer en riant à Christian. Jamais le corse n'avait manqué un seul de leurs rendez-vous. S'il ne pouvait venir le matin, il venait le midi, l'après-midi ou le soir. Et puis tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas le soir, il s'incrustait pendant la nuit. Jamais il ne l'avait fait pleuré, si ce n'était de rire, avec ses blagues, ses mimiques son attitude et tout son amour.

* * *

Le mois de Décembre touchait à sa fin Christian ouvrit les portes de l'hôpital pour aller voir son tendre petit ami. Il vit Abel dans le hall et le salua joyeusement. L'autre ne lui répondit pas.

- Eh, Abel ? Quelque chose ne…

Soudain, il devint plus pâle que la mort et son cœur se serra. Le grand brun acquiesça tristement.

- Il…Il…Non…Il….Il n'est pas… ?

- Pas encore mais…C'est…La fin…Seule une greffe pourrait le sauver mais…Je ne suis pas compatible et Bella…Est atteinte de la même maladie, à un degrés moindre…

- Il…Il…N…Non…Il…

Christian ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il dévala les escaliers de l'entrée sans se présenter au guichet de visite et courut jusqu'au bloc opératoire où on avait dû emmener son petit albinos aux yeux mauves. Un médecin se trouvait devant la porte, il l'attrapa par les épaules.

- C'est Quentin Lefebvre ici ?!

- Oui, c'est lui, mais…

- Je suis 0 négatif, je suis compatible avec tout le monde, je…Je veux lui donner mon cœur, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

- Mais…Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- Ils sont morts depuis longtemps et je suis majeur, merde ! Je décide moi-même de ce que je fais de mes organes et je…Je…S'il vous plaît…(il éclata en sanglots) S'il vous plaît…Je ne vivrais pas sans lui alors je préfère…Je préfère vivre à travers lui…Pitié…

- ….Bien…

* * *

« Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip »

Quentin était conscient. Ou du moins semi-conscient. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait avoir eu une quinte de toux impressionnante et s'était senti sombrer, entendant vaguement des voix tout autour de lui. Il papillonna des yeux et observa ses mains. Il avait bien cru que c'était la fin mais visiblement, il avait encore un sursis…

- Il se réveille, indiqua un médecin.

Il voulut se redresser mais constata qu'il était enveloppé de tas de fils et des câbles, qu'il avait pleins de trucs collés sur le corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit, à l'emplacement de son cœur, une cicatrice.

- Que…

- Un généreux donateur vous a offert son cœur.

- Un…Oh…Chouette…

Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il allait vivre. Il alalit pouvoir sortir d'ici même. Il se demandait si Christian voudrait bien qu'il habitude avec lui…D'ailleurs…

- Christian…Il est…Où ?

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les chirurgiens. Son nouveau cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et son estomac se tordit.

- Où est Christian ?!

- Il…A laissé ça. Pour vous.

Le médecin lui tendit un petit papier sûrement déchiré rapidement dans un journal ? Il le déplia de ses mains tremblantes et reconnu sans difficulté l'écriture de son Christian, son corse.

« J'ai pris ton cœur. Simple échange de bons procédés ) Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les essuyer. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il éclata en sanglots. Il pleura une heure. Deux. Trois. Il pleura la mort de son idiot. Il pleura sa maladie qui avait tué son Christian. Il pleura le monde d'avoir fait son brun si gentil et généreux. Il pleura la mort d'avoir voué leur histoire au drame.

* * *

Le policier observa le petit albinos recroquevillé.

- Il n'a pas le droit de dormir ici…C'est un cimetière…Mais exceptionnellement…Mais vous le ramenez à la maison au matin, d'accord ?

Elisabeth acquiesça, les yeux encore emplis de larmes. Une voiture se gara et Stefan en descendit avec une couverture pour la mettre sur le corps de Quentin. Après l'enterrement, l'albinos aux yeux mauves avait demandé à rester seul pour pleurer. Mais le soir tombant, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils étaient allé le chercher et il pleurait encore. Ils avaient voulu le ramener mais il s'était solidement accroché à la croix. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que le laisser là et il s'y était finalement endormi, apaisé, toujours solidement accroché à le tombe de son petit ami qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Christian était venu le voir tous les jours. Alors il viendrait le voir tous les jours.

Tous les jours.

* * *

Voilà. Frappez moi, lapidez moi, je suis un monstre.

Review quand même ? :3


End file.
